A Dangerous Path/Chapter 26
Chapter description :Fireheart reaches the top of the ravine, turning to Ashpaw and Fernpaw. He tells the apprentices instructions on what to do when they see the dogs. The siblings' eyes are sparkling with fury, their grief for their mother forgotten. The ginger tom hopes they'll follow the plan, and tells the two that the Clan is counting on them. Fernpaw promises that she and Ashpaw won't let him down. Fireheart leads the other participating cats farther into the forest, his ears pricked for the sounds of dogs. The forest is eerily quiet, and the sounds of the cats' breathing and soft pawsteps seem unnaturally loud. The tom stops the group, telling Sandstorm to wait there, noting that she's the fastest cat in ThunderClan. They brush muzzles, and, filled with fear for the pale ginger she-cat, Fireheart leads the rest of the group onward. :He leaves Longtail, Dustpelt, and Mousefur at regular intervals, finally reaching the RiverClan border with Graystripe. He tells the gray tom to head for the steepest part of the gorge when Mousefur reaches him. The warrior reminds Fireheart that that would be in RiverClan territory, asking what Leopardstar would think about this. The deputy hopes she won't notice them, remembering the leader's death threat to Graystripe. The gray cat wishes his friend good luck, and the ginger tom wishes him luck in return. :Fireheart enters RiverClan territory, warily looking out for patrols, but none are to be seen. He finds a place to hide, wondering where Tigerstar is now. The tom thinks about how the dark tabby is probably safe in his own territory, waiting for his old Clan to be torn apart. Fireheart wonders why the plan is taking so long, and he imagines Sandstorm being ripped to shreds by one of the massive dogs. He anxiously wonders if this was all a huge mistake, and if he has led the Clan into more destruction. The ginger tom suddenly hears a loud barking, and Graystripe bursts through the bushes. Fireheart sees the Pack leader, realizing it's much bigger than any dog he had seen before. The gray warrior climbs the nearest tree as the deputy begins running for the gorge. :Fireheart wonders what he's going to do when he actually reaches the gorge. He had imagined slipping to the side at the last moment so that the dogs fell in, but now, with the dogs so close behind him, he doubts it will work. The tom wonders if he will have to jump over it, and promises to himself that he will if it's for the Clan. Fireheart emerges from the bushes, slackening his pace when he notices he's running a bit too far ahead of the dogs. The dogs bark loudly at him, and suddenly a heavy weight crashes into the ginger tom. His attacker asks Fireheart is he's going somewhere, and the deputy realizes it's Tigerstar. Characters Major }} Minor *Ashpaw *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Tigerstar *Pack leader }} Mentioned *Longtail *Dustpelt *Mousefur *Leopardstar }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 26 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc